1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a play currency system and method, generally referred to as a system, for rewarding and teaching constructive family behavior.
2. Related Art
A number of games may have been produced in the past to teach children the management of money, such as MONOPOLY and other games that may teach aspects of personal finance. These games are overwhelmingly board games that join the entertainment value of playing with teaching aspects of personal finance. These games may not, however, teach as well as providing real rewards and participating in a real economy of trade.